Loving Yourself
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: OH TEH NOES, NOT ANOTHER BRAWL YAOI! But this one's a bit different from the others... A curious incident happens to Ike on a walk to his dorm alone... IkeXIke


**IF YOU HATE SSBB YAOI, DON'T READ THIS.**

**OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF DX NYA. Gawd. Okay... this may sound rly,rly, weird sounding, but this pairing is IkeXIke... From Super Smash Bros. Brawl. And its a school-ish situation... And also... I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYSINGLE ONE OF MY READERS FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING IN FOREVER!! I have summer school, so I hardly get to write...**

**And btw, IkeXIke is hawt. Its a pairing that our senpai made up and that me, my sister and meh friend caught on too... yeah... slight yaoi smut... ish... yeah... ye be warned.**

* * *

"God damn... why's gym so frickin' important at this school?" Ike sighed to himself, rubbing his neck, aching while getting drenched in one of the many downpours as he walked to the dorm that he Sheik, and Pit shared.

The Super Smash Bros Academy was the most prestigious school in the video game world. It trained the choice few characters for Brawl, specializing in the arts of kendo, judo, fencing, track, and many other physical education programs.

"What the hell... I'm already strong enough, so shouldn't I've been exempt?" He sighed to himself, ignoring the rain, as he unlocked the door to his dorm, which was separate from the main building along with the others.

"Dammit. I should've known they'd be out..." He sighed to himself as he looked around the empty dormitory. Naturally, Pit was always being carried off by the female brawlers and Sheik was staying behind for archery practice.

"Well, at least I finally get an evening to myself..."He shrugged as he stepped inside, or atleast he would've if he hadn't heard a cough from just outside his door. "Eh?"

Much to his surprise, he noticed someone completely soaked, just sitting outside building.

"H-holy crap! Who... er... nevermind. "Ike sighed, outstretching his hand, as the boy blinked in surprise. "It's pouring out here, so just come in, I guess..."

"...thank you..."The shady character mumbled, much to Ike's shock.

_His voice... sounds exactly like mine..._

"S-so, who're you? A late coming brawler? If you're looking for Sheik or Pit, their not here right no-" He paused, stricken when he saw his guest's face." Wh-what the hell..."

His visitor spikey blue hair stuck to his face, as he staring him down with the same determined look in his eyes that he had. "Nn? Yes?"

"Who...are you?!" Ike blinked at the person who shared his face, his heart skipping a beat when his doppelganger smirked, locking the door behind him.

"'Who am I,' you ask?"I'm Ike... just like you." The other Ike smiled eerily, taking a step towards him. "Surely you'd know yourself..."

"Get the hell away from me!!" Ike shouted, backing up against the rooms wall, unintentionally cornering himself while the other Ike placed both of his hands on either side of the wall, still smiling.

"But why? You know you want me to..." The other murmured lasciviously, his wet hair caressing the original's frightened face.

"Wait, want you to do wha-" Ike started to protest when his counterpart cut him off with a sudden kiss. _Eh?!_

_Let me... go!! _Ike's mind raced as his double pressed himself against him, pushing his back harder against the back wall. His heart skipped a beat as the other Ike's tongue grappled with his, greedily exploring the original's mouth, saliva trickling from his hot lips as Ike tried desperately to pull away.

"G-god dammit... get off of me..." Ike gasped heavily, struggling to regain his breath, causing his image to smile.

"You know you don't want me to stop..." The double murmured lustfully in his ear, as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"S-stop..." He whispered, his breath labored as he again tried in vain to push him off, as the double removed his hand from the wall to the color of his school uniform. "You know just as well as I do that you want me to, Ike. You know it..." Other Ike smirked, gently biting down on his ear as his hand slid down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, while he toyed with the zipper of his slacks. "So, sh..."

"Nn...!" Ike muttered while the other's lips caressed down his cheek down to his neck, his face breaking into an unintentional blush. "Y-you bastard..."

"Heh." The other Ike chuckled as he pressed himself closer to him, loosening his belt, grinning in satisfaction as Ike gripped his shoulder tightly, his heart pounding so hard he was shocked his double didn't hear it. "Ah-!"

"Ike..." His mirror image whispered his name softly, his lips brushing his neck, savoring the sound of Ike's moans, as he slid his hand down the original's slacks, as Ike gripped his sleeve harder.

"Nn...!!"

* * *

"IKE!!"

"Nn... mn?" Ike blinked, staring into the eyes of Skeik and Pit. "Whao!"

"Geez, Ike! You had Pit-kun worried." Sheik sighed, shaking his head with worry.

"Yeah, Ike! You were making really weird noises in your sleep..." Pit nodded in agreement.

"'Sleep'...?" Ike blushed, his heart thudding out of his chest. "It was... a dream?"

"What was?" Sheik and Pit both blinked in unison, both surprised to see him blush.

Ike sat up from his bed, which he didn't remember sleeping in, as he touched his lips softly, as he turned away from his friends. "...nothing."

"..alright, whatever you say." Sheik shrugged, pushing Pit lightly. "C'mon Pit-kun. I think Ike needs to be with himself for a while."

"No, its fine." Ike frowned, to the other two's confusion. "I've been with myself long enough."

* * *

**...yeeeeeeeeah... My first ever yaoi, so be nice.and I made Sheik a guy in this... and please pardon any errors! THANK YOU FOR READING!! And plus, you can find IkeIke fanart by UberRuu and ThetravellingPikmin on deviant art... so yeah. Check it out! ITS HAWT X3 -TowaNoshibwa  
**


End file.
